Unlikely Bond
by Bdegrees
Summary: What happens when a group of Saiyan's show up and kidnap Bulla and Goten? What will Goku and Vegeta have to do to get them back? What happens when our heros find themselves captive as well? Will working together drive them closer together or further apart
1. Attacked!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters! If I did, the anime would never end and GT would have never happened!

Story notes: This takes place ten years after the Buu saga. The only differences I can think of is that the whole thing with the world tournament in the last episode never happened and Goku didn't leave to train Uub. I wouldn't count on anything from the movies being part of this story's time line either, 'cause I haven't seen them all and they usually don't fit into the show's time line anyway. Especially that Broly crap. Vegeta cried through, like, that whole movie! That certainly didn't happen in this story...but, that's a different rant altogether. Hope you enjoy!

**PLEASE **heed warning! This story is not for children! It is also not for people who do not like stories that contain elements of violence, strong language, adult situations, references to sex and sexual activity between men and women, and men and other men. There are no extremely graphic depictions of any sex act, but there are strong allusions to sexual activity.

**Unlikely Bond**

**Chapter 1**

**Attacked**

It was a typical spring morning. Typical warm, sunny weather. Typical cool breezes and cloudless skies. Typical explosions on the Capsule Corp. grounds.

After the trembling of the Earth subsided, Bulma rushed from her lab to the back yard where capsule 3 sat cockeyed on two of it's three support legs. Tendrils of smoke rose from the metal frame and the steel let out a whine of protest as the hatch popped open.

Bulma smirked and folded her arms over her chest as she watched her husband descend the ramp, casually batting at the dust on his training uniform.

"Just couldn't go one week without breaking it, huh?" she asked, walking forward to meet him on the lawn.

"If you would make a capsule with enough strength to adequately test my power, they would spend more time out of your workload than in." he grumbled, but without conviction. "You'd think after all these years you would have collected enough data to accomplish that." he stopped in front of the woman, and looked down into her near smiling face.

"And you would think, after all these years," she replied, raising her hands to brush the tiny particles of debris off his shoulders. "That you would realize that even my genius cannot construct a machine that can withstand your power." Vegeta's eyebrow twitched from the compliment, but his hands remained at his sides as hers slid around his neck. "Because you just grow stronger, all the time."

"Well..." he began, a hand moving to rest emmotionlessly on the small of her back. "If you must make excuses..." She giggled and placed her forehead against his shoulder. "You will fix it." Years ago that statement might have been a harsh command, but today, it was more a question.

"Of course, my dear." Bulma sighed, taking his gloved hand and leading him to the house. "After lunch."

It had been ten years since the battle with Buu. Ten years of changes. Ten years of things staying the same. And although Vegeta let Bulma keep his hand clasped in hers, she knew it was only because they were home alone. He was still proud and arrogant and defiantly still rough around the edges, but he was settled. And they both knew it.

Vegeta slid into a chair at the kitchen table, removing his gloves and laying them across his knee. Bulma continued into the kitchen and punched into the refrigerator computer her meal requests.

"Hey mom. Papa." the greeting came from their eighteen year old son Trunks. He smiled warmly as he joined them in the room, sitting opposite his father, who gave a nod in return.

"Hi sweetie," Bulma replied. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Great!" Trunk's smile broadened. "I'm starved. Goten and I worked up an appetite today!" Vegeta smirked.

"Not from training, I'll bet." he grumbled. Trunks blushed, feeling awkward. He knew his father wanted him to be the world's strongest fighter, but it didn't occur to him why. The world was peaceful now. Self-consciously he ran a hand through his lavender locks.

"No...keeping up with Bulla and Pan. How we let them talk us into taking them to mall is beyond me." he smiled a thank you to Bulma as she sat glasses of lemonade before him and his father. Vegeta picked his up, but asked before drinking.

"Where is the girl now?"

Trunks swallowed, setting his empty glass back down.

"She is going back to Pan's house for lunch. Goten said he'd fly 'em there. She said mom said it was okay."

"As if I could say no." Bulma laughed. "That little girl is just as stubborn as some full grown men I know." She glanced to her husband as she spoke. He was only smirking arrogantly. "Well, enjoy." She sat on the table before they several plate of various breads and meats. She had learned with Saiyan its was all about quantity, variety...and quantity...

Before Bulma could plate anything for herself, the phone rang and she rose to answer it.

"Brief's residence!" she spoke cheerfully into the receiver. "Oh, hello Videl."

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs. I'm sorry to disturb you. Is Pan there?"

"No. Trunks said that Goten should be bringing them there any moment though."

"Oh," Videl didn't sound reassured. "In that case, they probably got side-tracked." she giggled then. "Your daughter has my brother-in-law wrapped around her little finger." Bulma glanced over at her husband.

"Among others..." she replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you again. I told her to be home promptly at lunch time." Bulma tried to reassure her.

"Well, if they aren't there in the next ten minutes, I'll send Trunks after them - " her words were cut off by the violent scraping of chairs across the hardwood floor. Bulma spun to see Vegeta dash from the kitchen, Trunks hot on his heels. The receiver fell from her hands as she rushed through the house in time to see the pair blast off into the sky. "What the hell!" she exclaimed.

Quickly, she returned to the phone.

"I'm sorry, Videl." she spoke, nervously worrying the collar of her shirt with her fingers. "Vegeta and Trunks just left in quite a hurry."

"What?"

Bulma shrugged.

"They just took off! I don't know why, but it has to be important. Vegeta knocked his chair clean over and Trunks... well...and it's lunch time...Damn I wish I could fly!" Videl was quiet for a moment.

"You...you don't think something is wrong do you? Something...bad..."

Bulma walked back through the house to look back at the sky where her husband and son had disappeared moments ago.

"I don't know, Videl." she responded quietly. "But...I think I'm going to ring Goku..."

"He's out with Gohan." Videl told her. "I'll try Gohan's cell."

Bulma nodded although the action was not visible to Videl.

"Call me back if you get through first?" Bulma asked.

"Of course."

Bulma clicked off the phone, cradling it nervously against her chest.

"Vegeta..." she breathed, starring into the endless blue sky. "What are you up too..."

* * *

Trunks had felt it seconds after he saw his father react. He wasn't so sure that if Vegeta hadn't moved he would have felt it at all.

It was a power fluctuation, quite large actually, close to city. But, it wasn't that which he was sure moved his father to such speed, but the feeling that accompanied it. Fear. Bulla's fear.

Trunks banked to his father's left, trying to stay out of the harsh blast of Ki and wind resistance. He was several kilometers behind, but the power his father was burning was intense and left an almost visible break in the atmosphere. He wanted to call to him to slow down, but it was pointless. His father wouldn't decrease his speed one knot and Trunks wouldn't have really desired it. Not if his little sister was in danger.

"I should have stayed with them!" he berated himself. "What if..."

He didn't have time to complete the thought as Vegeta had dove sharply toward the ground. Trunks decelerated before diving. Trying to copy his father might have gotten him a broken bone trying to change direction against such strong wind.

On the ground below, several large men stood in a semi circle near the three young Saiyans. One had Bulla quite firmly in his grasp, despite her struggles. The other six were occupied with fighting Goten and Pan.

Vegeta barely let his boots touch the pavement before launching himself toward the group. One of the men turned, shouting something Trunks couldn't comprehend, and the man holding Bulla disappeared into thin air.

His baby sister with him.

Trunks felt his heart leap into his throat. His father's roar filled his ears and he was momentarily paralyzed. What the hell was going on here.

Vegeta was incensed at seeing the man with his hands on his daughter. Who would _dare_ touch something so precious to him! He threw himself toward the first obstacle in his path. Before his fist connected with his target, the man turned and shouted something to his accomplice

Vegeta felt a sharp tug at his heart. What did that man say? It wasn't any Earth language.

It didn't matter, his fist struck flesh, bone. There was a snap and a warm spray of blood flowed over Vegeta's gloveless fist. In his ears he could hear Trunks grunts of battle and for a split second he wanted his son far away in safety.

"Goten!" Pan shouted, seeing her uncle knocked to the ground. Trunks followed her gaze in time to see another of there brutish attackers disappear with his best friend.

"No!"

Who were these bastards! There was something eerily familiar about them, and Trunks couldn't put his finger on it.

The man fighting Pan pushed her to the side to join his comrades who had their hands full with Vegeta. Pan rushed to Trunks' side, as his opponent too rushed to take on the enraged Prince.

"What do we do!" She shrieked, grabbing his sleeve.

"Your Grandpa! Go get Goku!" he said, grabbing her by the arms. "Fly fast! And don't look back! Fly until you find him!"

Vegeta was no longer thinking. His body was on autopilot, hypnotized in a bloody trance that he almost forgot existed. Muscle ripped and bones broke under his will. He mustn't kill them, a small voice beckoned in the back of his mind. They know where she is.

The one who appeared to lead the group shouted something again, and the men retreated a distance from the battle. Vegeta crouched low in an attack stance but let them regroup. Let them try their best.

The man spoke to him directly this time.

Trunks watched in disbelief at the scene before him. His limbs shook with the adrenaline rush of battle, but he remained stationary behind his father, waiting for the fight to resume. One of the attackers spoke something to Vegeta. The sound was harsh and guttural, foreign to Trunks ears...or was it. He watched as his father's body posture change. Vegeta stood from his crouched position, but his body was still taut with energy. Trunks eyes grew wide when the same sound of words came from his fathers lips.

"You...You're Saiyans." Vegeta spoke, the language he had long since feared dead tasting strange on his tongue.

The man before him let his tail slowly unwind from where is lay coiled at his waist for dramatic emphasis.

"Yes." he replied.

Trunks mouth went slack. Saiyans?

Vegeta's hand tightened into fists and he crouched again into fighting stance.

"Then return those children!" he roared. "You _must _obey me! I am son of Vegeta, King of the Saiyans!"

Author's note: This is my very first piece of 'published' fan fiction. I know it's a little short. I am currently working on chapter 7 and tweaking the other 5. If you all like it I will post more. Please review and let me know what you think! Please no flames. I did post a warning at the top to let you all know what was going on. Also, I chose to go with the English dub names in this one as I was exposed to the dub first, but as I watch both, there might be some mixing later on (Sometimes I can't help but call Goku 'Son-kun'). Hope that doesn't bother anyone and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Fight and Flight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters! If I did, the anime would never end and GT would have never happened!

Story notes: This takes place ten years after the Buu saga. The only differences I can think of is that the whole thing with the world tournament in the last episode never happened and Goku didn't leave to train Uub. I wouldn't count on anything from the movies being part of this story's time line either, 'cause I haven't seen them all and they usually don't fit into the show's time line anyway. Especially that Broly crap. Vegeta cried through, like, that whole movie! That certainly didn't happen in this story...but, that's a different rant altogether. Hope you enjoy!

**PLEASE **heed warning! This story is not for children! It is also not for people who do not like stories that contain elements of violence, strong language, adult situations, references to sex and sexual activity between men and women, and men and other men. There are no extremely graphic depictions of any sex act, but there are strong allusions to sexual activity.

**Unlikely Bond**

**Chapter 2**

**Fight and Flight**

Trunks felt his heart had stopped beating. Saiyans? Weren't all of the Saiyans dead? Why would they come looking for a fight? Surely, now that they knew who is father was, they would concede.

"Who know who you are, _your highness_." the title dripped with sarcasm as the leader spoke to Vegeta. "That is why we have come."

"This is a fine way to win approval from your liege." Vegeta growled at him, his features twisted into a sinister scowl. "I demand the return of those children."

The leader of the Saiyan group shook his head in defiance.

"It is for the glory of the Saiyan race that we cannot. We don't expect _you_ to understand."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean!" he spat back. "I _exist _to glorify the Saiyan race. I have reached the pinnacle of Saiyan power!" The air around Vegeta began to thicken with energy. "I _am_ a Super Saiyan!"

The opposing Saiyan shook his head.

"That is too bad..."

Without warning, the Saiyan's numbers increased three fold and Vegeta burst into the golden light of the ascended form. Before he acted against his adversaries, however, he turned his turquoise eyes to his son.

"Run." he hissed. "Do _not _disobey!"

Once the words were past his lips, he launched himself into the mass of foes. Trunks took several stumbling steps backward, dumbfounded by the scene before him. It was normal for Vegeta to wish to fight alone, but even when he was so grossly outnumber? By members of his own race?

Trunks barely had time to weigh the options. If he disobeyed and was caught, his would suffer his father's wrath. If he left and his father was placed in greater danger, he would never forgive himself. But, his mother couldn't lose all three of them in one day.

It took less than a second for him to decide before he pivoted on his foot and blasted off to the sky in the opposite direction of the battle. He would have to find Goku. He needed to get his father help.

* * *

Goku starred up into the blue sky, quietly watching the clouds drift past. He had spent the morning sparring with his eldest son, Gohan, and after catching and cooking a delicious fish lunch, the two were now letting their meal digest and their clothing dry out as they lay in the lush green grass of the field.

Goku stretched his arms above him, forcing a grunt of relief from his throat as his muscles pulled pleasantly across his back.

"You, mom and Goten should come over for dinner tonight, dad." his son spoke as he sat up. "Let us treat you for a change."

Goku smiled, twisting a blade of grass from the ground and bringing it to his lips.

"Can Videl cook enough to feed three Saiyans?" he teased. Gohan chuckled.

"Well, maybe we should try a pot luck or something! We haven't done that in ages."

"No," Goku replied with a sigh. "Not in ages."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and looked down at his father whose eyes remained fixed on the sky and his features relaxed in contemplation.

"Something bothering you, dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku turned his eyes to his child and smiled, sitting up.

"Naw, just thinking." he shrugged, standing up to check on the clothing they had draped over a make-shift drying rack by the fire. "You would think after all these years and all of our 'adventures' that our friends would stay closer...that's all."

Gohan noted the slight hint of regret in his father's voice.

"Well, I'm dry." Goku announced, pulling his gi from the rack and began to dress. "You too, I think."

"Thanks." Gohan retrieved his own clothing as well. As he was finished dressing, Gohan noticed his father's demeanor changed. His frame was taut and alert, his eyes fixed on the distant horizon.

"Dad..." he began. Goku held up a hand to silence him. His usual childlike expression was now set with concern and Gohan could feel the energy radiating off of him as he stretched out with his ki. A word left his lips in a whisper as he brought his fingers to his forehead.

"Goten..."

Gohan's lips parted in a soft gasp of shock, first at his father's utterance and second that he did not disappear in the blink of Instant Transmission. Instead, the larger Saiyan stood, a look of pure bewilderment on his face. Gohan was about to speak when Goku, with out another word, blasted off into the air.

Quickly, Gohan shot a blast of ki energy toward their fire, banishing it into a dry dirt crater before blasting off as well.

"Dad!" he shouted against the harsh blow of wind as he barreled through the sky, pushing his limits to catch up with the more skilled flier. "Dad, what is it?"

"Something happened to Goten!" Goku shouted back, his tone deep. "I can't feel his energy. It disappeared!"

"What?" Gohan snapped out immediately, though he clearly heard.

"I feel an incredible presence!" Goku continued, not dropping his speed as he shouted over the whipping of the wind. "I can't tell if it's one large ki or several...but I sense Vegeta as well." Gohan's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Vegeta..."

Did that mean Vegeta did something to Goten? Gohan couldn't imagine that. In the seven years that his dad was absent from Earth, Vegeta was almost, albeit grudgingly, like a surrogate father to _his_ father's look-alike son. And to be honest, even after his own father's return, Goten still looked to Vegeta as a role model. So did that mean Vegeta and Goten were fighting someone new together? That seemed almost as unlikely...Vegeta wouldn't have let the boy fight.

Gohan was pulled from his musing when he felt his father's energy spike to allow a sharp burst of speed. In the distance, a small dot was racing toward then, it shape becoming familiar, it's ki unmistakable.

"Trunks..."

Goku came to almost a dead stop and barely moved backward as the teenager collided head on into his chest. Trunks' face was flushed from exertion and his body heaved with each breath. Goku grabbed his arms to steady him in the air.

"What happened, Trunks?" He asked urgently. "What happened to Goten?"

Trunks shook his head, taking a deep ragged breath in.

"They took him!" he nearly shouted the answer. "My father...needs help..."

"Who?" Gohan cut in. "Who took him." Trunks continued to shake his head, his breath coming in sharp gasps from the flight.

"Saiyans!" he snapped out. "Saiyans!"

Goku let go of Trunks arms and blasted back into amazing speed, sparks of gold snapping against the wind.

Gohan turned to the teenager.

"Trunks, what happened?" he tried again as the boy caught his breath.

"Some guys took Bulla and Goten..." he told him, his eyes wide and vacant in disbelief. "And papa...and they were... Saiyans...out of nowhere!"

"Did they take Pan?" he asked next, afraid he would shake the younger to violent if he tried to steady him as his father had. Trunks shook his head.

"I sent her for Goku...I don't know..."

Gohan took off again toward his father's energy signature, he strained his senses, feeling the fighting aura that was unmistakably the Saiyan Prince. Being so close to the source of such a power made it hard for him to use his ki to trace Pan. He narrowed his eyes as he flew, pushing his energy to reach for even the slightest trace of his only child.

Then, like a shot, her energy signal snapped onto his internal radar like a beacon. She was safe. Far away and safe.

The roar of the wind died down, as he slowly decelerated as the realization struck him.

He could feel Pan's ki.

The battle energy was absent.

His father and Vegeta were gone.

* * *

Bulma placed a hand on the top of her son's lavender head as he buried his face angrily in the crook of his arm. Gohan had just finished telling her and his mother what little of the story he had as Trunks was sounding more like a broken record.

"How could this happen?" she questioned in disbelief. "Saiyans? How could they overpower not only Vegeta but Goku with him?"

"I should have done something!" Trunks shouted, jumping to his feet. "I left dad! I left him! It should have been me!"

"That's enough!" Bulma retorted, but not unkindly. "You obeyed your father. You did what you were supposed to do." Using a gentle pressure on her son's shoulder, that incidentally was barely a feathering touch to a Saiyan, she guided her son back into a chair. "Besides, if Vegeta and Goku couldn't stop them..." she let the sentence die off, as she glanced to Gohan.

"Even I would have been no help, Trunks." Gohan added. "Our father's train more restlessly than we do. We are going to have to think of something else."

"Like science!" Bulma stated, triumphantly. Gently, she cupped her sons face between her palms, looking into his grief stricken face. A face so much like his father's... "This is where you can show your power, sweetheart. The lab."

Trunks nodded, taking a deep breath and steeling his nerve.

"Right."

Gohan watched mother and son head from the kitchen. When they were gone, he turned to his own mother who sat quietly in her seat. Her face was emotionless, her hands clasped in her lap.

"We'll get them back, mom." he spoke softly, kneeling in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"I can't do this again, Gohan..." she whispered. "It's always something...one thing after another..." her lip began to tremble as she continued. "And the next thing you know, he's gone again..." she brought a hand to her mouth, breaking eye contact to stare at the far wall. "My heart is weary from this yo-yo of emotion, wondering if this time it will be for good...and now Goten..." as soon as she spoke the name of her youngest child, her shoulders shook with sobs she tried to fight.

Gohan wrapped her arms around his mother. He felt her pain. He understood it. His father's hectic life had taken him from them too many times and always when they least expected it, when they were comfortable and content.

"We will get them back..." he repeated. Chi-chi held tight to her son, almost as if he too would disappear if she let go.

"Oh Kami, please..." she cried into his shoulder. "Please, I just want him back. Please keep him alive...please bring him back..."

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 2. I know the chapters are short, but they take less time to write. I don't plan how long or short they will be, I just stop when it seems like the place to stop. I hope that it is pleasing so far, the story actually has alot of plot, so I'm sorry if anyone expected rampant lemon. The recipe for this story just called for a little lemon _zest_. That will, unfortunately, come later. I used the 'M' rating so as to let people know the story will have elements of violence and sex. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Subject

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters! If I did, the anime would never end and GT would have never happened!

Story notes: This takes place ten years after the Buu saga. The only differences I can think of is that the whole thing with the world tournament in the last episode never happened and Goku didn't leave to train Uub. I wouldn't count on anything from the movies being part of this story's time line either, 'cause I haven't seen them all and they usually don't fit into the show's time line anyway. Especially that Broly crap. Vegeta cried through, like, that whole movie! That certainly didn't happen in this story...but, that's a different rant altogether. Hope you enjoy!

**PLEASE **heed warning! This story is not for children! It is also not for people who do not like stories that contain elements of violence, strong language, adult situations, references to sex and sexual activity between men and women, and men and other men. There are no extremely graphic depictions of any sex act, but there are strong allusions to sexual activity.

**Unlikely Bond**

**Chapter 3**

**Subject**

There was pain.

The room was spinning.

Nausea welled, acrid and hot into his throat. Blood was pumping loud and hard in his ears. Where was he? What was going on?

He tried to open his eyes, but they were unnaturally heavy as was they rest of his body. So he lay there on the cold, rough surface, waiting.

Time stretched out before him and after what felt like an eternity, he could open his eyes. The room that held him was small. It felt small since what he could see wasn't much and it was dark and confining. Unable to yet move his head, he rolled his eyes to get a view of his prison. There was a large metal door directly in front of him and the walls were constructed out of what looked like stone. Square backlit panels framed either side of the door. From what he could tell, the adjacent walls were bare, save maybe another lighting fixture somehwere to the rear of the room. He could see the light reflecting on the walls and could hear the soft crackle of flourescant style bulbs.

So he had been captured. He wasn't sure how he had been overpowered, but he knew it wasn't by any honorable means. And they called themselves Saiyan...

The door slid open, grating on the floor, alerting him. A young man stepped inside, eyeing the prisoner warily. He balanced a tray on one hand, pushing the door closed with the other. A loud clicking of the lock signaled that there was someone watching outside.

The young Saiyan stepped forward and kneeled on the floor, setting his tray aside.

"I apologize for their treatment of you, my lord." he spoke in the Saiyan language, his tone hushed.

Vegeta could barely part his lips, let alone shout out the string of obscenities and insults that rushed to the forefront of his mind. He could only lie there, killing the boy with his eyes.

"They don't understand the complexities of the serum that they used on you and your friend. I don't think they want to know actually, they care little for the sciences. They used far too much. Had you both not been in ascended form, you would have probably died."

Vegeta felt his nostrils flare with rage. What friend was he talking about? Had Trunks disobeyed him and stayed to fight? Was not only his daughter in bondage but his son as well?

The young Saiyan appeared to read the look in his eyes.

"The children are safe, I promise you. They are actually going to receive full medical examinations to ascertain their complete health." he starred at Vegeta then for a moment, his eyes actually softening. "You are the legendary..." he almost whispered the words.

Vegeta would have groaned if he could have made any sounds. His throat was constricted to barely letting passed oxygen, but his eyes rolled with disgust.

The young man took a syringe off of his tray and, after prepping a small patch of Vegeta's arm with an antiseptic swab, he injected a cold stream of fluid into the skin. Vegeta felt his muscles begin to tremble and spasm.

"Don't be alarmed." the boy told him, standing and moving behind him. "You and your friend will regain your motor control within the hour. I will check on you then and see to any needs you may have." He came back into Vegeta's field of vision as he walked to the door. "Please, I again offer my apologies, your highness."

Vegeta watched as the boy pressed a button on a small device he held. There was a moment of silence before the door mechanism clicked and Vegeta was again alone.

Or was he. Was this "friend" the Saiyan spoke of in this room as well.

Vegeta returned to the waiting game. After a while, his skin began to tingle as if his limbs were coming out of a sleep.

Behind him someone groaned. It didn't sound like Trunks, but when he tried to reach out with his ki, he felt nothing. His body was powerless.

The boy had said he would regain movement within the hour, but time was moving impossibly slow. Finally, when he attempted to raise his hand, the appendage responded although it felt made of lead.

Pushing with all the strength he could muster, he rolled onto his back. His head snapped to the side from the momentum and he could complete his survey of the cell.

"Kakkarot." he hissed, his voice strained.

Goku was lying on his back, eyes open and transfixed on the ceiling. His lips were parted slightly and his breathing was shallow.

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta forced the word louder from his lungs even though it burned in his throat. What the hell did those bastards do to him?

When he still received no answer, the prince pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and took a stumbling crawl toward his cell-mate. His hands gave out from under him and he landed on the stone floor with a loud thud. He lay there for a moment, cursing under his breath.

"Ve...geta..."

Vegeta lifted his head. Goku's position hadn't changed.

"Shut up, Kakkarot." he grumbled. "We have no fucking choice but to wait."

* * *

As soon as he was able to stand without crashing back to the floor, which had happened on several attempts, Vegeta moved to the nearest wall to support himself and survey his surroundings. He had been lying close to the door when he first regained consciousness and there was about twenty more feet of room then he first thought. In the center against one wall was a large wooden framed bed draped in some type of animal hide for covering. A large chest of the same wood was at it's foot, containing nothing when he investigated. In one corner was a sink and what seemed to be a elimination receptacle as if was shielded from the rest of the room by a wooden screen. There were two more lighting panels on the far wall and a small table surrounded by stools and that was the lay of the room. No windows. No other doors. No escape.

Vegeta leaned heavily on the wall. When the effects of whatever that 'serum' was wore off, someone was in serious trouble. As it stood, he felt the life returning to his limbs but his power was still repressed. He couldn't sense any power levels at all, even from Goku.

"Man, I feel so weird!" Goku exclaimed, settling on the side of the bed. "I thought he said this would wear off in an hour." Vegeta's scowl deepened as he regarded the other.

"And of course they wouldn't _lie_, Kakkarot." Goku grimaced. He wanted to reply but felt he better let the subject drop. He instead tried a different approach.

"Do you really think they are Saiyan's? I mean, can they be?"

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, his shoulder's shrugging ever so slightly, his face appearing disinterested.

"They smell like Saiyan's." he replied. "But they don't act like Saiyan's. Their attack was honorless. Their actions shameful to a true Saiyan." his lip curled and he spat in disgust. "Honorless scum."

Goku didn't reply to those remarks either. Pushing himself back to his feet, he strolled around the room, rolling his shoulders in their sockets, testing their range, pulling his arms across his chest to stretch the muscle. He felt his strength but he couldn't feel his _power_. He couldn't sense Vegeta was even in the room with him, let alone if the children were near.

Goku crossed the room to the door and pressed his palms against the cool steel. There was no knob or opening mechanism of any kind, nothing to indicate it could be opened from the inside. He wanted to power up and punch his way through. He had to find Goten.

"I have to ask you to please step away from the door."

When the voice broke the silence of the room, both Vegeta and Goku crouched into defensive stances. Vegeta was looking wildly around the room as Goku turned to him.

"What did he say?" he asked.

Goku didn't know if Vegeta's scowl was for the bodiless voice or for him not knowing his own native speech.

"Get away from the door." he grumbled in reply. Goku looked back to the metal door before taking several cautious steps away. The voice continued.

"Thank you. Your continued cooperation will be appreciated. Physical attacks of any kind will be futile." Goku turned back to Vegeta as he made a snort of disagreement to whatever it was the voice said this time. Shortly after the second message, the door slid open. It was the younger Saiyan from before, again carrying a tray, but this one was filled with several covered pots and bowls.

"Please do not attempt an escape." he spoke before passing the threshold. "Your energy is being suppressed and the repercussions will be unpleasant."

"From a weakling like you?" Vegeta snapped in anger. The young man shook his head.

"I would not retaliate against you, my lord. But, I am afraid that the guards outside would show no mercy. And in your present state, I think not even your superior Saiyan healing abilities would help you recover." Vegeta growled.

"Let them try!"

Goku looked between the two like a tennis match. Whatever was being said, Vegeta wasn't pleased.

"Where is my son?" he broke in, gaining the Saiyan's attention. The young man looked at him a moment, before answering slowly in the language Goku understood.

"The male child is safe." he told him and turned quickly to Vegeta. "As is the Princess. Neither will come to...harm..."

Goku sighed and Vegeta only remained in his crouched stance, his hands clenching and unclenching in frustration. The Saiyan stepped into the room and the door slid closed. He seemed to regard Vegeta warily but he crossed the room between the two captives to lay the tray on the table.

"I hope this meal is acceptable." he spoke as he moved the items from the tray to the table. "It is not much, but it is the best that we have. Stewed meat and vegetables, bread and wine." He turned to Vegeta, looking at his hands which were still covered with dried smears of blood. "I will have a bathing tub brought in for you, my lord. I apologize for the intimacies of this chamber being so grossly inadequate. This ship is old and smaller than any of our liking."

"I don't give a shit what you like!" Vegeta barked back. "I don't give a shit about this ship. I want my daughter returned to me or I will have your head on that tray, _do you understand_!"

Goku took a small step toward the younger Saiyan. He could understand Vegeta's anger, but the young man was not to blame for their situation.

"Can we at least see them?" Goku asked. "See that they are well as you say? I mean, if you captured us alive, obviously we have something you want, so, you should at least give us that consideration."

The young man seemed to pale at Goku's words, but he nodded.

"I cannot bring them to you, or you to them," he replied. "But I can arrange a video transmission." Goku nodded.

"Thank you."

The Saiyan turned back to Vegeta.

"If you require anything further, that is within my power to supply, just call for me. My name is Daikkon." He inclined his head in a small bow before turning to leave. He stopped at the door and turned back to the Prince. "I will have a bathing basin brought up as soon as possible..." Vegeta only snarled in reply. "And I will do everything I can to protect your daughter, my King."

Vegeta and Goku watched him as he pressed the hand held device and the door opened and closed behind him. When the door closed with a resounding thud, Vegeta let out a lung wrenching howl and swiped up one of the dining stools, hurling it at the far wall. It struck hard, and clattered to the floor.

"Easy, Vegeta." Goku advised. "We need to think about this rationally."

Vegeta advanced on him so quickly that Goku had to take several stumbling steps backward so as to not be stepped upon. Vegeta poked him painfully in the chest with a finger.

"Rationally!" He shouted. "I am fucking rational you fool!" Goku took another step back, his knees striking against the bed and forcing his down.

"I'm just saying that we should calm down and try to analyze our situation to come up with the best plan." Goku defended himself. Vegeta shook his head.

"Kakkarot, you really are nothing but an overgrown imbecile." he snarled. "_This_ is our situation." his voice dropped to a menacing whisper as he leaned in to Goku's personal space. "We are no longer on Earth, but a ship. Our captors, whilst very devious and cowardly, are poorly organized. Whatever their plans are, it includes us and our children, but since we don't know what that plan is, we cannot yet know all the bargaining tools we might posses. Whatever it is, it would appear they want us alive...and well." Goku blinked twice. He answered back in the same hushed tone.

"How do you know these things, Vegeta?" Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the pain that was creeping between his brows.

"First, the boy himself told us we were no longer on planet when he said 'this ship'. Second, these morons went through quite some trouble to abduct us and our children, they are watching us at this very moment and somehow controlling our ki. However, this ship is old and ill equipped. The meal is the best they have but of substandard quality, showing a lack of proper funds for such an undertaking." Goku's mouth formed and O, but he didn't speak. "They have supplied us with rooms, medicine and food. All of which could possibly, and more than likely, be in short supply to them. And the most telling is the boy, Daikkon." Goku leaned in for this explanation. "While the others have regarded me with contempt and malice, he offers his loyalty to my position openly. That would indicate there is not complete unity within in the group." without warning, Vegeta thumped Goku in the forehead with the heel of his palm. "Think, Kakkarot!"

Goku rubbed his forehead as Vegeta turned and stalked to the other side of the room. Even after all these years it really never occurred to him what a cool analyst and competent strategist Vegeta was. But, Goku told himself, if Vegeta could rationally analyze this situation with his daughter held captive, maybe things wouldn't stay so bad after all...

* * *

A/N:...well, I hope everyone likes so far...it's certainly fun to write. Please review if you can! Thanks! B- 


End file.
